


is he into me? dude just fucking talk to him

by jojohere



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon Summoning, Eventual Romance, Meet-Ugly, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, asmo being asmo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojohere/pseuds/jojohere
Summary: In which you accidentally summon Asmodeus for fortune-telling. Unfortunately, he is not an omnipotent being.Double-unfortunately for Asmodeus, he’s bound to your side until he’s able to help with your request and your person of interest happens to be...
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	is he into me? dude just fucking talk to him

**Author's Note:**

> been having brainrot for asmo. i hope i did his character right
> 
> disclaimer: insp for the fic from @/stimmystuffs' tumblr text post

“Will y-you…” The little human stammered, a hand fisted in the hem of their shirt. Asmodeus would’ve found the gesture endearing—

If he weren’t enclosed in this cramped summoning circle.

Though the offerings were meager and the room’s ambience could… use some work— _ Vanilla _ -scented candles? What were you, an old person? And those clothes stuffed haphazardly in the hamper, he held in a grimace at the sight of the graphic tee. Utterly atrocious, that one—a part of him couldn’t deny that he was impressed at the ability to somehow summon a high-ranking—one of  _ the _ highest-ranking—demons of the Devildom. 

“Mind repeating that a little louder for me, darling?” he asked, subtly glancing at his half-done nails. He tsked at the uneven coat on his index finger.

You winced, (not that he thinks he said anything particularly hurtful) before taking a deep breath and asking in a not-that-much-louder-but-slightly-more-audible-than-before voice, “would you know if—” Your voice caught in your throat and you clench your fists tightly before  _ finally  _ finishing the damn sentence. “—my person of interest is also interested in me too?”

Your question echoed in the confines of the condo, ringing in the Avatar of Lust’s ears.

“Pff…” A sharp laugh escaped him, then another, and then another until he was doubled over in laughter, clutching at his stomach.

“Do you think I’m some kind of fortune-teller?” he asked after his laughing fit. He placed a hand against the barrier separating you from him. His human form slowly shifted into one befitting his demonic nature. Horns jutting out from his head, two pairs of wings sprouting from his back.

You took a nervous step back, your frightened eyes meeting his.

“How about this? You could let me out of this summoning circle and I can help you find the answer to your question,” he suggests, his voice taking on a honey sweet tone. His amber irises drew your gaze, capturing you in his hold. Your eyes cloud over, the tautness in your body slowly relaxing at the sound of his voice.

You weakly reasoned, “But… the book said—” 

“I can’t help you if we’re separated like this, can I?” His finger tapped against the barrier, feeling the magic ripple from his touch.

“...okay.” Any apprehension slowly fades as you crouch by the runes of the circle, quietly muttering the incantation to undo them.

“That’s a good human,” he praised. He couldn’t help but wonder, how was a regular human like you able to summon him from the Devildom without any adverse effects? Or maybe, you were actually a powerful magic-user masquerading as a plain human being. That sounded plausible…

Wait, did you just mess up a part of the incantation? No, maybe he was just hearing—

The soft jingling of a bell drew his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a cat slink into the room. A tubby gray tabby, with short legs and a poochy stomach. Its rust-colored hackles raised at the sight of him. It hissed, then growled, the low noise sending a tinge of irritation through Asmodeus.

Cats, and other household pets for the most part, did not take well to the appearance of supernatural beings like him. And to him, the feeling was mutual. While cat pictures and the like were adorable things to stumble upon on the DevilNet, their fur was a  _ nightmare _ to remove from clothes. Asmodeus didn’t understand why someone like Satan was obsessed with the critters. He hissed back at the feline.

The cat reeled back, for a split-second almost looking affronted, before springing into a graceful leap at the demon, yowling and screaming.

Or at least, it would have had you not been crouching in front of it.

His hold on your consciousness slipped as the body of your tubby cat collided into you, fats and claws combined, eliciting a surprised (and pained) yell. You both tumbled to the ground, knocking over several candles surrounding the summoning circle.

The scent of smoke filled the air as the flame spread, catching on the edge of a rug. Dazed, you pushed yourself up into a sitting position.

Quickly using the fire as a diversion, Asmodeus attempted to escape back to the Devildom, however a searing heat around his right wrist kept him confined to the circle. A silver chain wrapped around his wrist, linking him to an identical one bound to your wrist.

_ That wasn’t supposed to happen, _ he thought in his panic. So you did mess up the incantation somehow—

Regaining awareness, you rushed to put out the fire with a nearby glass of water.

“ _ Move! _ ” You yelled at him. The urgency in your voice made him jump back as you extinguished the flame before it could spread more.

Breathing heavily, you set the empty glass down.

While most of the rug was still in one piece, it now sported a charcoal black burn mark on one of its edges. The hardened remnants of wax from the fallen candles also lessened its chances of being salvaged.

Thankfully, nothing else was damaged. The summoning circle had most of its runes messed up from the spilled water. At least you had the foresight to keep the book away from the circle itself. Your cat sat on top of the counter, peering at you with widened eyes. With the adrenaline high wearing down, you tiredly raised a hand to stroke the tabby’s chin. You took in the mess and moved to open the windows to air out the room...before you remembered about—

—the demon you just summoned in your home.

And he wasn’t inside the summoning circle anymore.

A wicked grin stretched across his face as he closed the distance between you, the mirth on his features turning from amusement into something almost predatory.

One step, two steps, three steps away—your back met the counter.

Before you could move away, his arms planted themselves on the counter, caging your body in between them.

Now this was an ironic role reversal, but one that Asmodeus was more familiar with. With inexperienced witches, prideful summoners, unsuspecting college students messing with the occult, and everything in between. He wasn’t one to turn away a chance to have some fun.

With this proximity, he could see the heat creeping along the tips of your ears, coloring them, turning them flushed.

“Well, now this looks unfortunate for you.” The playful remark doesn’t seem to elicit any effect as you keep your gaze pointed away from him. It seemed you realized that he needed eye contact to be able to control you and if you weren’t going to meet his eyes…

He gripped your chin (not too harshly, he didn’t want to leave behind any marks) and turned you to face him. Your eyes squeezed shut.

“Come now, don’t be like that,” Asmodeus tutted. “I can make your last moments pleasurable before I devour you.” His thumb stroked your cheek, an inviting gesture along with his suggestion, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

A growl followed by the sting of cat claws on his arm made him recoil, clutching where the wound would appear. Three angry red lines marked his arm, with tiny pinpricks of blood welling up.  _ That damn cat,  _ Asmodeus rounded on the creature—

Using that as a diversion, you slipped away from him. Snatching the summoning book, you scanned through its pages, searching for the spell to send the demon back.

He held up the cat by the scruff of its neck. The infernal feline hissed and spat, trying to twist itself out of his grip, but it was to no avail. However, before he could do anything more to it, the same searing heat from earlier burned twice as intensely.

“ _ Gah— _ ” The cat dropped from his grasp and scrambled away. He quickly turned to your direction, his expression darkened.

_ It wasn’t working _ . He couldn’t be sent back. Somehow, at some point during this encounter, instead of undoing the summoning circle, you had bound him to your side.

The chain around his wrist burned a third time. “Will you stop doing  _ that _ ?” Asmodeus snapped.

Jolting in fear, you warned, “Stay-stay back!” without any actual weight behind your words. 

To his surprise, his feet planted themselves firmly on the ground, not letting him move an inch closer.

_ Oh. _

The silver chain binding the both of you shimmered in and out of view, translucent, reminding you both of its presence.

This was a contract.

He hadn’t been under one in ages. And this situation was unearthing old, unpleasant memories. Of his previous summoners attempts to take more than what was agreed upon, of malicious intent behind false promises and superficial niceties.

But! Asmodeus wasn’t one to dwell negatively on such things for too long.

Rather, he would adapt and bide his time. 

“Well, I seem to have gotten a bit out of control there, haven’t I?” He laughed, returning to his human form.

Until he could find a way to free himself.

You didn’t meet his eyes, fingers gripping the book more tightly. 

…

The summoning tome, along with a deck of tarot cards, was an impulse buy made at a nondescript secondhand bookstore, nestled in between a hot sauce store and a hobby store. Hardly anyone went in or out of said establishments, but on That Day, you found yourself walking through the cramped together bookshelves stuffed to the brim with aging pocketbooks, obscure cookbooks, and incomplete book series. Yellowed pages, dog-eared corners, fragile spines, and everything in between. Away from a harsh bustling world that moved too quickly for you to keep up with, and into a tiny pocket of space untouched by time, a liminal space that the teenage you would have spent hours in. 

Upon rounding the aisle, you bumped into a person. Hard.

A profuse amount of apologies spilled from you. The person—or stranger, rather—waved off your apology with a laugh, asking if  _ you  _ were okay.

You were about to apologize again, but the words lodged themselves in your throat as you took in the stranger’s appearance.

White—no, silver—hair framing an amused smile. The male holds a hand to his chin, his gray eyes crinkling into crescents as he—

_ “Rise and shine!” _

The gentle comforting warmth of the blanket was forcefully ripped away, exposing you to the harsh sunlight permeating the room. Who opened the curtains—

“Agh, too bright!” You winced, shielding your eyes.

“It’s your fault for keeping your house too dark.” Asmo chided. 

“Okay-okay, I’m up.” He dumped the blanket back onto you and made his way back into the bedroom, probably to go to where the bathroom was. If the accompanying sound of running water was anything to go by.

You sat up slowly, massaging away the pain behind your eyes. The events of yesterday and last night slowly recalled themselves in your mind. The gentle vanilla scent of the candles, the bright glow of the runes, and his amber-colored irises pulling you in, drowning you in cloyingly sweet honey—

Your fists knocks itself against your head, reminding yourself to focus. The contract. 

_ Think of it like an exchange of favors. You summoned me for my assistance, and thus I am obligated to help you.  _ Asmo’s words echoed in your head. 

And what about after he helped you? You had asked. 

He had giggled, tapping you on the nose.  _ We can talk about that after we sort your business out first. _

Slipping into your house slippers, you rose from the sofa, stretching the stiffness out of your limbs and joints. After he offered to share the bed together with a suggestive wink, you had decided that you would sleep in the living room, and Asmo could keep the bed. 

Speaking of demons, your gaze drifted over the summoning tome you had used. The lines you had read twice, thrice, five times, constantly cautioned you—reminding you that demons were going to try and manipulate any agreement in their favor by whatever means necessary.

A part of you thinks that you shouldn’t have picked up the book. Rather, you should have left it on the shelf and saw yourself out of the bookstore. Ignored the stranger and prevented this whole demon summoning debacle in the first place—

_ “Mrooww.” _ Spud announced her presence with a raspy greeting, gently headbutting your leg and nipping at your ankle. She was a healthy-sized eight-year old tabby cat who started out as a rescue slash foster for a friend. But she eventually became an addition to your home after you had grown very attached to her in the two weeks you spent caring for her.

Gently nudging her away from you with your foot to keep from tripping over her, you hummed in acknowledgement. “I hear you, Spuds. It’s breakfast time.” She trotted over to her food bowl with a spring in her step.

You pour cat food into her dish and go to replace her water.

Fortunately, she didn’t seem to be injured after Asmo’s rough treatment of her. Now, she would hiss at him before quickly slinking away in the opposite direction. 

Which was understandable. Very understandable, you think, as you set her refilled water dish down. After washing your hands, you open the fridge and scan through the contents, thinking about what to make for breakfast.

_ You’re...not going to kill me?  _ You had asked the most pressing question on your mind.

_ Goodness, no! _ He had looked at you as if you grew a second head.  _ I told you I would help you if you let me out. I promise not to lay a finger on you, unless... you want me to, of course.  _ He finished, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

You knocked your fist against the side of your head a second time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again, @/kimabegay for putting up with my writer shenanigans 
> 
> updates might be (read: will definitely be) sporadic with this fic as i'm more focused on Not Afraid. but please do leave a kudos/comment if you liked it :D
> 
> edit: changed the summary and fixed a few typos


End file.
